


Animus

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: This is the story of Oswald, a knight of Ostia who became one of the greatest of the land, successing an equally great figure.





	Animus

**Author's Note:**

> Oswald is an OC by me. He is the son of Oswin.  
Hugo is an OC by my friend Puppy (@/roysleg on Twitter). He is the son of Lilina and Gonzalez.  
Eva is an OC by my friend Aeris (@/claudestansonly on Twitter. She is the daughter of Tiki and Robin.  
The latter two OCs are not mine and I felt I should of course credit these two for the two wonderful characters that are directly tied to my own.

Every day would seem tiring if you were an outsider looking in on his work. At least, that’s how it would be years ago.

You’d find him hovering over Lord Hugo and Lady Eva of Ostia; in their company almost all the time. From the morning hours to the coming of dusk. Every day, every hour, every minute, he was with them– lance in hand and suited in orange and gold armour. Everyone always wondered how he stayed so diligent and dedicated like that.

Although to some, it was to be expected. He’s the son of the Ostian Guardian himself, or the Impregnable Knight– depends which you prefer. Both titles fluttered around Ostia, honouring the same man:

_Sir Oswin_.

The man was known for similar things. His hard-working, dedicated self and a beyond selfless resolve. Some would say he was the best knight to grace Ostian soil. Someone who stayed by Lord Uther’s side until commanded to then go by the younger Lord Hector’s. Much of what Oswin is known for nationwide comes from his time with the younger lord.

Simply assisting with the war was enough to let his name be known around all of Elibe. But around Ostia, people saw that special bond between him and his liege. It was that of a parent to child relationship, beautiful to watch for others. He was celebrated in Ostia, the land known for their excellent knights, his name known around. And the titles came around quickly from the very minds of the public.

You’d think a lot rides on Oswald being the offspring of someone who in Ostia, could be considered that of a legend. In a way, a lot of people had expectations of him yet they were never vocal of it towards him. It was all talk of the town that evades the royal eye. His stoney face almost… repelled people.

It was like so for years and years. He maintained a face of solid stone, focusing on his job alone. Nothing else at all. Everyone wondered how he worked so well but seemed so distant at the same time. He seemed so close but simultaneously miles away in his own world.

Nothing plagued his mind so much. His life has been free of any sort of deep emotional turmoil that some may have. Free of any sort of dire hardship. What more could be better in life than getting what you want? And seemingly giving what others want? It seems so picture perfect, does it not? Perhaps it is as far as  _ he _ was concerned. It’s everything he ever wanted. To become a knight, and protect that smile he saw as a child that captivated his ten year old self.

Yet all his life, he seemed so unhealthily secluded to work and a set amount of people. That’s what others, his father included, noticed anyway. Very few really knew the complete Oswald.

The Oswald with a knack for sarcasm and light fun.

The Oswald who’s even kinder than he lets on.

The Oswald who thinks a simple “Thank you” is not enough to show gratitude.

The Oswald who, despite his stoney-faced demeanour, values sentimental feelings a lot.

The Oswald with a smile brighter than most and doesn’t realise it.

A lot of what he did seemed unhealthy. But he was always at the very least fine emotional as far as the naked eye could see. And he seemed in top form physically all the time too.

Everyone just wondered… How does he manage it all? Most could see that he was living up to his father so acutely. It was almost as if he was a mini Oswin in a sense. Oswin himself saw it that he was just as great as him.

Oswald was never really a prodigy or anything though. Sure he was naturally blessed with a great heart and at least a little initial talent. He took after his father from the get go.

But he learnt, he studied. He put every ounce of his being into becoming a knight of Ostia just like his father.

The stories Oswin told him intrigued him from a young age. They sounded so cool to him. So wonderful. All the stories of won battles and even just his relationship with Lord Hector and the others. From that young age of nine, he started to study lots more and started training more too.

To Oswald, his father was a living legend. His living legend. He just has to be like him.

It’s so abundantly clear that his dedication to his training and studies is why he became such a great, respected knight in his own right. To the point that his shadow is right beside that of the Ostian Guardian’s rather than being casted over or casting over.

Even with that…

What motivated him?

What was his _animus_?

That is something not many knew personally. He truly expressed it to few even if with enough thought, it was obvious. It comes with the package of the real Oswald given enough time.

What motivated him to be so restly dedicated and… actually restly at times? It seemed a mystery to most who didn’t pay much mind to Oswin.

Those who know or realise it have some pleasant knowledge.

He’s motivated because of other people. All he wants to do in life, so similarly to his father, is to protect as many people as he can. To be the wall between their life and death. It’s first and foremost a knight’s duty; to keep people alive.

And that’s what he’s been, an impregnable wall, standing between the people and threats to their life. Like that, he became the next most renowned knight of Ostia, known for his strength and boundless kindness that eased many.

Known as Oswald, the Impregnable Sentinel.

And years later, he’d continue it, serving two people more important to him than almost anything. Almost anything since one thing tops all of it:

His father. At which point, he’s an old and aging man, retired and happy to have been blessed with such a wonderful son.

But as the years passed, so did he.

It was nothing short of heartbreak for everyone. No one more so than Oswald himself, which was obvious. Space and time was needed and he got both those. The knight took a month off work and for the most part, not many saw him outside of Hugo and Eva.

The steed that Oswin rode, Hyperion, would shortly after perish due to a broken heart. More on top of Oswin’s death but it didn’t slow Oswald’s recovery. 

And after that month, people were shocked. The Impregnable Sentinel, smiling? It was nothing new for a few people but the frequency definitely was. A smile was a treat when it came to Oswald. It’s a somewhat rare action due to the face of stone he always seemed to don. And now that usual expressed was replaced with a curve of the lips so bright and content.

Even his tone of voice became more expressive. It carried quite a bit more emotion than before. His words were always meaningful as it is but this change of tone only made it better.

Everything that changed about him was so welcome. He seemed so much happier despite going through the death of the closest person in his life.

Hugo and Eva couldn’t believe their eyes nor their ears, hearing and seeing him so much better than before. They even noticed a cutdown on his excessiveness. Not only was he less excessive, he was more relaxed even.

It was clear he held restraint from some things. It’s hard to change yourself. But he still remained himself through all that change. The people closest to him knew that. They realised that his heart was truly coming out, and staying less secluded to few people.

And like that, time passed again. He continued his work diligently and with pride, and happiness. Some say it’s just like his father would. People drew a similarity to their personality, and even looks. They always have but never to this degree until then. His hair was a little longer and ended up styled pretty much exactly like the Ostian Guardian’s.

Yet, the small beard that came through was kept. To distinguish himself perhaps? Nah, it was just because he thought it looked cool. He liked the look and has rolled with it since. Just a little neat touch that he liked. Although the idea that people came up with sat quite well with him. He felt like his own person even more. It felt so great.

Even after death, the Ostian Guardian’s shadow still lived. And Oswald’s shadow still casted right next to it, making his own mark in life. The similarities are there but that’s a given since they’re so directly related.

He became known for so much more than being the amazing successor to Oswin. He became known for _himself_.

And once more, just one last thing like Oswin. Another title floated around Ostia, one that had a nice ring to it. It sounded inspired, yet short, simple, and snappy. It carried clear meaning and mention of it widened his smile. It replaced the old one quite quickly.

And now, a great man. A knight clad in shining brown armour and a tunic. A steed by his side with joy in its eyes. A lance in hand, old yet still glimmering in its own way.

**The Ostian Guard:**

**A strong resolve in mind, and a stronger heart in his chest.**

_ **ART BY @/SNAPPERONI ON TWITTER: <https://twitter.com/Snapperoni/status/1159463850032476160>** _


End file.
